Tintin 10X10
by MewWitch
Summary: 100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse. Not done in order. n You Hear Me?-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!
1. Chapter 1

**Tintin 10X10 **

**By MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May vary per chapter**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_The first thing the Captain buys with his inherence is not what most would have guessed._

**# 023. Cat**

Tintin was in the middle of proofreading his latest story when a sudden pounding brought him to his front door.

"Tintin! Look what I've got!"

"A cat?" Indeed the small black tuff Captain Haddock shoved in his face was distinctly meowing. With a little struggle, Tintin was able to shut the now growling Snowy in the study. For now at least.

"Yep! I bought the little beaut just now with my inheritance! In honor of my ancestor I was thinking I'd call him Sir Francis."

"She's a girl" The young reporter noted amused.

"Like I was saying Tintin..._Dame Franny_!"

**Author's Note:**

**So here's the first installment of my first attempt at 100 themes Challenge. The rest as you can probably guess will NOT be in order. Can't guarantee the updating schedule. I absolutely fell in love with the movie The Adventures of Tintin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May vary with each chapter**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:**_Growing up an orphan Tintin never had time to be child, Captain Haddock shows him how to be one._

**# 048. Childhood**

"Okay, you've got it so far. Now start filling it out a bit more-"

"Why?"

Captain Haddock stopped mid-explanation at the interuption. "To make it bigger obviouslly. You want to make em as big as possible."

"No, _why _must we do this? I don't see the point-

"Exactly!" The Captain roared, "You _don't!_ Honesly lad, there are some things a boy must do in his lifetime, and this is one of em!"

Sighing Tintin continued working in the dirt, rueing the day he'd told the Captain he'd never made a Mud-Pie.

"Atta boy. Now remember to keep em round like-"

**A.N.**

**Okay 2 done 98 more to go. This one was really tricky to trim down to exactly 100 words, but I managed. Somehow...**

**And major thanks to Xx Ryo xX for reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May vary with chapter**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:** _Conversations can reveal all sorts of things about a person._

* * *

><p><strong># 002 Love<strong>

Late night talks at Marlinspike Hall tended to vary from anything to everything.

"You mean to tell me you never had a girlfriend?"

"I fail to see why this is such a shock."

Tonight it appeared, had a more personal topic.

"Have you ever fancied anyone?"

"Of course! Plenty of girls have caught my eye."

"Why haven't you tried settling down then?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

His friend sudden blushed. "W-well I never thought to."

"No?"

""With my work's constant traveling, anything could happen to me, never know if I'll come back...It didn't seem fair."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**The lack of names was deliberate. The meaning sort of changes depending on who speaks first. Don't believe me? Go ahead and reread it.**

**Thank you ****Ace Reader**** and ****flylikeabird ****for reviewing last chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_Sometimes all it takes is a good book._

**# 005. Seeking Solace **

_Apparently playing in the dirt wasn't quite enough_, Tintin mused as he looked over the latest additions to Marlinspike Hall's library.

"They're Classics, Tintin!" The Captain told him.

Timeliness aside, Tintin did his best to avoid the ever-expanding section of Fables.

Oddly enough though, weeks later, after a particularly brutal trip overseas, the young reporter found himself unable to say no as Captain Haddock steered him towards the library. "They're good for the soul, my boy!"

So somehow, he'd found himself curled up in an armchair, a collection of Fairy Tales in lap.

Oddly enough, he felt better afterwards.

**A.N.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I originally intended to update once a week, but unfortunately I was hit with a bad case of writers block. Hopefully my dry spell has ended, but the best I can promise is maybe an update every other week.**

**Also I'd like to thank ****flylikeabird22**** and ****Xx Ryo xX**** for reviewing the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May Vary with Chapter**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:**_ The reason for his smile._

**# 003. Light**

Ignoring the layer of dust he'd acquired, dust that somehow sparkled amongst the gold, Captain Haddock reached for his treasure.

It was a perfect fit. As if he and the previous owner had been cut from the same cloth.

(_"A worthy heir" _that was what the lad had said.)

The notion made his heart swell.

But the thought that ran most prominently in his head, was that he could swear (no, he undoubtedly _knew_) that even after all these years in the dark, the moment the sunlight hit him, the hat of his ancestor once more smelled of the sea.

**A.N.**

**Here we go another chapter. Notably, this is the first drabble to focus on a specific moment that takes place in the film(when Haddock put on the hat and smiled-hence the chapter summary). All of the other so far has occurred after it ended. Just a little something I'd noticed.**

**Thank you ****flylikeabird**** and ****Maddi Paige**** for reviewing ch. 4, it means a bunch to me! So far the record is 3 reviews for (ironically enough) chapter 3. Here's hoping we can beat that!**

**p.s.-flylikeabird asked which fable would be Tintin and the Captain's favorite, so here's the answer (or at least in my opinion anyway)**

**Tintin- **_The Mischievous Dog-_Aesop's Fables

**Captain Haddock- **_The Fisherman and His Wife-_The Brother's Grimm


	6. Chapter 6

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-For Now**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_Tintin questions the Captain's choice in pets._

**# 016. Questioning**

"Gotcha!" Tintin let out a triumphant cry as he finished his dive and grabbed hold of his dog.

"About time you caught the devil! He chased poor Franny for hours. In her own home no less! Wee thing's all shaken up" Haddock gruffed, stroking the agitated feline.

"Why did you get a cat though, Captain? You know how Snowy feels about them. It's like you _wanted_ to provoke him."

"Well maybe I did!"

The young reporter gaped at his friend's blatent admitence. "What on Earth would cause you to want to do something like that?"

"That fluffy white Moby Dick's been hiding my bottles on me!"

**A.N.**

**I am SOOOOOOO Sorry it took me this long to update! The various reasons for this fall under RL and I'd rather not talk about it. So for now here's a chapter to tide you all over until I can get everything settled and can get back to regular updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May Vary With Chapters**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_Tintin had never been in it for the rewards._

* * *

><p><strong>#053. Keeping a Secret<strong>

While his office held many articles featuring his adventures for all to see, no one had ever viewed the contents of the locked bottom drawer of his work desk.

Hidden away were the journalism awards, thank-you letters, Honorary College Degrees, and even one Key to the City he'd received. All went into the drawer.

Most numerous though were the various job offers he'd been sent, each promising wonderful opportunities and impressive salaries.

One Professor Jones of Marshall College had gone so far as to offer him tenure in addition to a position in his department.

He'd politely declined every one.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry for the dry spell everyone! Hopefully the updates will be a little more regular from now on! Also, brief crossover mentioned above. Can anyone guess which?**

**Thank you RocknRollagirl, Smileyfaces, and flylikeabird22 for reviewing chaper 6. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May vary with chapters**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:**_Randomness is the key to keeping life interesting._

* * *

><p><strong># 011. Memory<strong>

"Where exactly did you get Snowy?" Captain Haddock asked one day out of the blue.

Tintin smile down at his furry friend, remembering.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking down the street when his path was suddenly blocked by a suited man holding a puppy. "Excuse me, young man; are you allergic to Dogstarian fur?"<em>

_"Um__...__no?"_

_"Well here you go then. He's yours. Happy Birthday!" He handed the puppy over._

_"It's not my birthday sir."_

_The stranger noticed the snow on the ground. "Merry Christmas, then!"_

_"It's January!" But the man had already run off._

* * *

><p>"From a mad man with a bowtie."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The Eleventh Doctor, ladies and gentlemen! He's exactly the type of pers-sorry, <strong>_**Time Lord **_**to randomly walk up to a child on the street and hand them a free puppy.**

**A free ALIEN puppy at a that...**

**That's right you heard me, Alien!Snowy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: M-To be on the safe side**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_Why are you in a dress?!_

* * *

><p><strong>#098. Puzzle<strong>

The Captain awoke from his dozing on the couch when he heard the apartment door open.

"Hey there Tintin, sorry I let myself in, I..." He jumped to attention when he saw the young lady standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry miss, thought you were someone else. Can I help you with something?"

"Captain, it's me."

"Tintin?! Wha-what are you doing lad?!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tintin shut the door, shedding his coat and wig.

"You look like-"

"A girl? Don't worry; it's for a story I'm working on."

"Dress..."

"Try not to think about it too hard Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Oh yeah, Cross-dressing!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:**_Such __silly creatures, humans._

**# 034. Stars**

"Tintin that's the most ridiculus thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm serious Captain! That's why it's so bright visually-"

"My boy, I know the night sky like the back of my hand! It's one star!"

"That was disproved back in 1862 by-"

"I told you I don't wanna hear it!"

From his place on the rug, Snowy continued to listen as the humans argued over his home system. If he had a voice he would laugh.

_'Well obviously Sirius was a binary system. __**Everybody **__knew that!'_

Honestly, for such a smart boy, his human would pick the most silly friends sometimes.

**A.N.-**

**A continuation of ch. 8-Memory. In other words, more of alien!Snowy! I've decided that he is from a race of canidnoids called Dogstarians, named such due to their origins tracing back to a small planet close to Sirius B. They are extemely intelegent, yet lack the proper vocal cords needed to usulize human speach. Luckily there are some species out there**_**-***__cough*TimeLords*cough*_**-who are more than capable of understanding them!**

**In the words of the Doctor-**_**"I speak Dog!"**_

**A big thank you to my reviewers-**

**Ch. 7- flylikeabird22, and the anon. ishouldbestudyin**

**Ch. 8-Scribblebun**

**Ch. 9-flylikeabird22, Dancer1023, and Pink-Pencil-Girl303**

* * *

><p><strong>IMORTANT!<strong>

**In celebration of this being the 10th chapter and me being officially 1/10 of the way done with this drabble series, I'm doing something very special.**

**Mini Contest Time!**

**I'm going to randomly pick a number between 1 and 10 and whoever leaves that number review for this chapter gets to pick the next THREE drabbles that I do for this series! Exciting huh? The winner will be notified via PM, and as soon as I know which drabbles I'll be doing, I'll start writing them. Also, will you guys want them posted as they are done or all three together?**

**Lots of luv you guys,**

**MewWitch**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tintin 10X10 **

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May Vary With Chapters**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary: **_From the very beginning, they were are pakaged deal._

* * *

><p><strong>#038. Abandoned<strong>

The Orphanage didn't allow pets. No exceptions.

For six weeks though, Tintin was able to get away with hiding the newly christened Snowy in a crate in the alley behind the building.

Unfortunatly, nothing lasts forever.

"I'm sorry son, but you know the rules." The matron told him. "He has to go."

Tintin shook his head, not relaxing his grip around the pup. "But he's my best friend."

That very night he packed up his meger belongings, and with a recomendation for a paper boy job, set out into the world.

Nothing would seperate them if Tintin could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Alright, here's the first of the winning prompts from my contest from the last chapter, the winning reader being, Book girl fan! CONGRATS!<strong>

**She requested that this one be about either Tintin abandoning Snowy or Tintin and Snowy being abandoned together. The former seemed too sad, so I went this instead. Hope you like it Book girl!**

**The other two prompts are currently under way and shall be posted as soon as they are done.**

**A big thank you to my reviewers on Ch 10- ****flylikeabird22, Pink-Pencil-Girl303, Book girl fan, RenaissanceElf, and AmberLostAngel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tintin 10X10**

**by MewWitch**

**100 drabbles challenge set in The Adventures of Tintin 2011 movieverse**

**Rating: T-May Vary With Chapters**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made.**

**Chapter Summary:**_ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong> #082. Can You Hear Me?<strong>

Professor Calculus stumbled away from the experiment's wreckage, coughing at the smoke. His friends managed to make their way over to him shortly afterwards.

"Tintin, Captain, are you alright?"

**_"TAKE IT BACK, YOU OVERGROWN SUBTROPICAL SEA-LOUSE! I DO NOT SMELL OVERRIPE!"_**The Captain hollered.

"I didn't say that.."

_"WHAT GRAY HAT?"_

"N-no Tintin...that's not what"

**_"FISHGUTS?! I'LL SHOW YOU FISHGUTS!"_**

Calculus had no choice but to dodge out of the way of the irate Captain's swinging fist. Tintin was too busy rubbing his ears to be of any assistance.

_'Oh, Dear. It seemes the explosion has damaged their hearing.'_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**The shoe's on the other foot this time, with the Professor being able to hear perfectly for once-while the Captain and poor Tintin are left abit confused.**

**I'm soooooo sorry this took me so long to post, there are a million reasons that I could give, but none of them would be good enough.**

**That being said I'd like to thank all people who have favorited/are following this story. You guy's are the reason that I haven't given up on this yet.**

**And a Special Thanks to the Reviewers of chapter 11- ****Book girl fan**** and ****RenaissanceElf.**


End file.
